The genus and species of the new variety is Rosa hybrida cv. xe2x80x98WEKpearlxe2x80x99.
This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Hybrid Tea Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98WEKpearlxe2x80x99. Its parentage is unknown because it was discovered as a seedling in a controlled planting of mixed rose varieties.
Among the features which distinguish the new variety from other presently available and commercial rose cultivars known to the inventor are the following combination of characteristics: its heavy caliper peduncle which is almost entirely smooth, its numerous prickles on the underside of the rachis and its dark gold filaments. The plant is an upright growing plant, suitable for outdoor garden decoration.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by budding as performed in Kern County and Upland, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. xe2x80x98WEKpearlxe2x80x99 may be asexually propagated by cuttings, budding and grafting.